My Foolish Little Brother
by Millie Phantom
Summary: It is the last battle between siblings. Sasuke and Itachi raise their fist for battle and as it gets to the middle of the fight Sasuke is becoming weak, yet Itachi charge at him with full strenth in rage by his little brother's words. It was until later Itachi calmed down and surprised his little brother with sweet loving and the truth behind lies told of the Uchiha clan's death


My foolish little brother

** "This is my reality."** Itachi said in a serious tone. This time Sasuke had done it. He had to have pushed Itachi too his limit.

Sasuke, using his sword; and Itachi gripping tightly at Sasuke's wrist to prevent him from doing any further movements.

The two brothers stared into each others eyes and the tention between them were great.

*tch*** "Itachi..you bastard!" **Sasuke growled with hatred toward his big brother while attempting to break free of his grip but Itachi's strength was great and he was unable to break free.

Suddenly Itachi hands had removed from around his little brother's wrist and that quick, his foot was sent rushing against Sasuke's stomach; causing him to fly back, into a wall. The kick was incredibly strong, it had made a huge dent inside of the wall.

*gah!* Sasuke spit up blood and was driven slowly to his knees, trying to ease the pain but Itaachi was already heading toward him, he had no time.

**"Sasuke.. were your eyes able to see at all...?" **Itachi was becoming a bit calm and still he walked while removing the Akatsuki cloak from his body.

Sasuke tried to stand but the pain in his stomach was a bit unbarring though soon he was able to stand upon his feet and that was when Itachi went full speed toward his little brother, yet again attacking him in the stomach but this time he used his fist.

Sasuke winced in pain and tried moving but Itachi already had him pinned against the wall.

**"Y...You.. bastard. Damn you!"** Sasuke shouted weakly with rage yet Itachi just stared calmly at his younger brother.

It was until then Itachi brought his palm up to run his fingers through a few strands of Sasuke's hair. **"You must hate me.. that much, hm?"**

Sasuke growled trying to move his brother's hand away and Itachi gently ran his hand down his little brother's chest as he shook his head as show he was disappointed in Sasuke.

**"Sasuke... you are blinded by hatred.. and still your eyes are able to see nothing.."** Itachi eyes soften a little as he motioned his form so that he was standing right in front of Sasuke and still he had him pinned up against the wall.

**"What's that suppose to mean..? My eyes are able to see all! You.. you killed our clan! Mother, Father!.. you killed them for your own selfish reasons... too test your strength... Itachi... you're pathetic!"**

Itachi eyes shot open widely. Every single word his brother spoken began eating away at Itachi so quickly. Immediatelym Itachi slamed Sasuke's body into the ground and Sasuke gasp painfully.

He could see such anger in Itachi eyes but the question was.. why? Itachi didn't say one word and suddenly he tore at the cloth of Sasuke's shirt, until he was able to see his little brother's bare chest.

**"W-What are you doing!?" **Sasuke eyes widen in surprise. Seeing his brother removing his shirt? *What hell is going on!*

Sasuke thought to himself. Itachi had already removed his brother's shirt completely and so he leaned down to steal a kiss from Sasuke's lips.

*Itachi..? What the hell! Are you?* Sasuke eyes were locked on his older brother's after Itachi had pulled back, motioning his left hand down so that he could tug down Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke was so confused.. was Itachi about too? *No... that happened only once.. I was 13 and it was with..*

{ Flash Back }

**Four years back:**

***"Hey Sasuke d-did you like the kiss?" Naruto blushed while staring at him. Sasuke turned away, hiding the blush that had taken over his cheek bones. **

**"U-Um.. yeah.. it was my first kiss.." Sasuke touched his lips with his finger tips, not able to get rid of the feeling.**

**"Mine too." Naruto and Sasuke both smiled toward each other for a few seconds before gazing ahead, at the lake out in front of them. **

**The sun was setting and the two just sat, watching it. Suddenly both heads turned and they gazed into each others eyes before leaning in too connect their lips once more.***

Sasuke cheek bones became red as he snapped out of his past memories. Itachi once more leaned down to steal another kiss from Sasuke's lips before leading the trail down too his neck where he gently bit upon Sasuke's pure flesh. Sasuke flinched a little but allowed it.

**"Sasuke.. I'll show you the truth.." **Itachi spoke in a soft tone an Sasuke eyes went wide *The.. truth?* He thought to himself about Itachi's words.

Sasuke wanting to know the truth. He wanted to know why his brother killed the Uchiha clan. Willing to cooperate Sasuke lied back.

He was fully nude now and Itachi was kissing a trail down Sasuke's stomach, until meeting at the waist line.

**"I-I want the truth.. Itachi.."** Sasuke said as he gasp softly when feeling Itachi's hand around his cock and after his hand was wrapped around his shaft, he began to stroke up and down the length.

It brought pleasure too Itachi, finally able to have his baby brother all alone. Sasuke bit down upon the flesh of his bottom lip, trying his best not to moan but his brother was making it hard for him to not do so.

Soon Itachi wrapped his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock and began sucking upon it softly witch became the cause of Sasuke's out burst.

Sasuke moaned, arching his back up some while Itachi trailed his tongue slowly around the head, coating it with his saliva.

Itach was giving great pleasure too Sasuke and so his cock started erecting and Itachi was able to feel how hard it was getting around his lips.

**"I-Itachi ahh! Big brother you have to stop.."** Sasuke begged but Itachi just took his little brother's full length inside of his mouth and sucked downwards careful not to graze his teeth too hard upon his cock. Itachi sucked, licked and stroked Sasuke's cock, savoring the flavor while Sasuke moaned every so often

**"I-I'm cumming!"** Sasuke trembled through out his whole body. It was a bit embarrassing because he didn't want this too happen but it was not in his control so he came right into his big brother, Itachi's mouth.

The hot, sticky goodness, danced at Itachi's taste buds as he swallowed every last drop down. His cock rock hard due to Sasuke's sexy moans. Itachi sat between Sasuke legs before pulling the pants he wore down at his thighs.

**"Brace yourself Sasuke..."** Itachi said in a calm tone while he placed his hands upon Sasuke's knees, straight away thrusting his cock into his little brother's hole.

Sasuke was so tight around his shaft and because of it, Itachi moaned along with Sasuke who arched his back high up. The pain and pleasure, giving too Sasuke by his big brother. Sasuke cried out, tears building up in the corner of his eyes then ran down his flushed cheek bones.

**"A-Ahh! I-Itachi i-it-" **Itachi cut him off by locking their lips together, gaining access of Sasuke's tongue. With his own initiative, Sasuke trailed his tongue around on Itachi's.

Their flavor of saliva mixing into a sweet taste. Sasuke moaned yet again, bucking his hips and yearning for Itachi's love. Itachi had a smile brought to his face.

Too see his little brother wanting him so badly. Itachi had no hesitation in holding back any longer. With his pelvis starting to thrust into his little brother, in slow and gentle movements; Sasuke whined. His brother was teasing just for a second to see how bad Sasuke wanted it.

**"Sasuke, you're so greedy."** Sasuke cheek bones were heating up causing his face to look some what like a red rose. It was cute to Itachi but something else caught his attention and that was the pink plump nipples of Sasuke's chest.

Untouched he could see and Itachi wanted to be the first. He lowered his head down some, instantly taking Sasuke's left nipple between his lips before gently tugging it back. Sasuke back arched more and he cried for Itachi's pleasure.

Itachi trailed his tongue around on his nipple while pinching the other nipple within his right index finger and thumb.

**"Itachi! Thrust please! I can't take it..! I'm about too cum."**Hearing his brother's words Itachi sat up slowly and cupped his arms under Sasuke's legs, letting them dangle upon his arms.

Again he told his little brother too brace himself but giving him no time Itachi pelvic thrust in and out of Sasuke with hard and rough force.

Sasuke screamed out his big brother's name while gripping tightly upon his own hair. The pain was turning into amazing pleasure and Itachi was picking up speed every second until he was pounding against Sasuke's prostate.

**"Itachi! ahh! Itachi!" **Sasuke began panting heavily. He was close to his climax and so was Itachi who was panting as well.

Sasuke reached his arms up to bring around Itachi's neck tightly and Itachi moved his arms from under Sasuke's legs but still kept pounding in and out of Sasuke's hole. They were both ready to cum and with one more thrust, Sasuke shot out his semen onto his big brother's stomach and gasp for air. Itachi moaned loudly and came as well.

Their was too much cum flowing into Sasuke's ass that it began dripping out of him, causing a big sticky mess on the floor. Sasuke and Itachi were out of breath and Itachi collapse on top of Sasuke. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes before sharing one last kiss.

Night became day and Itachi was telling Sasuke everything. The story of why he killed the uchiha clan and who all was behind the plan.

Sasuke was in shock. He didn't know what to say. Everything he was ever told was a lie. His eyes gazed at the floor and he bit down upon his bottom lip but Itachi lift his head and stole a kiss from his little brother's lips.

**"I'm... sorry Sasuke.. I've should have told you."** Sasuke stared up at his big brother and quickly drew his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly before speaking. **"At least... i still have you.. Itachi.."**

Sasuke closed his hues, trying to calm himself down. A small smile came upon Itachi's face and he held Sasuke close to him. He finally got his little brother back and hopefully this was a new beginning for them both.

**The end..**

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long but I've been very busy. I hope you like my fanfiction though i worked really hard on it too lol. In the story Sasuke had a flash back about his past witch was when him and Naruto shared their first kiss ****(by accident!) Want to know what happen stick around for my next lemon. ****NaruSasu:First kiss. :D**

**Sasuke: W-What the hell..?**

**Itachi: I kind of liked it.**

**Sasuke: S-Shut up Itachi who asked you!**

**Naruto: Alright I'm in it!**

**Sasuke: Why are you so happy?**

**Kakashi: Seems Jiraiya got to Naruto**

**Sakura: Naruto you little pervert!**

**Naruto: S-Sakura!?**

**Kakashi: Alright alright, calm down Sakura.**

**Sasuke: I-I would never do something like this..**

**Itachi: Oh..? Do you not remember bath ti-**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**

**Naruto: What? I want to know!**

**Sakura: errr Naarutoo! CHA!**

**...*crash* crash* punch***

**Naruto: h-hey! ouch..**

**{ Bye for now xDDD }**


End file.
